


I've never Met a Girl I like half as much as You

by Birdbitch



Series: post reboot au [1]
Category: DCU
Genre: M/M, Post Reboot au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 20:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdbitch/pseuds/Birdbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Technically, the date that started the entire trouble with a singular Conner Kent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've never Met a Girl I like half as much as You

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a part two in the "series" which was some kind of speculation on the post-reboot stage of DC.

He shouldn’t actually be on this date at all, considering that he’s on a mission, but Miguel convinced him that it’d be a great idea, “Seriously muchacho, who passes up on arms like that?” and besides, they’re all taking a short break from trying to save everybody else that’s got super powers, so what harm could it do?

Other than getting seriously in too deep with this Conner kid. He’s nice, and apparently new to the area, though Tim almost doubts it because they’re at the restaurant in seconds of Conner picking him up. “I didn’t think you’d say yes,” Conner says sheepishly as they sit down at a window booth. “I thought you and your friend were uh. You know.”

“Miguel? Ha, no, we’re just friends.” Or something like that. Tim’s not sure if he’s really friends with any of the people he’s been working with. None of them even know his real name.

“I wish I had friends like that.” And then suddenly Conner’s forlorn, but he snaps out of it and smiles at Tim. It’s a great smile, really, and if Tim didn’t know any better, he might think that Conner looked a little like Superman.

—

“I really want to kiss you, Tim.” And he does, he really does. It’s… a better date than any of the ones in the simulator. Tim Drake, whoever he is, is a really interesting guy, and if it weren’t for the whole ‘catch Wonder Girl’ mission with N.O.W.H.E.R.E., he’d probably stick around for another date. Or more.

Tim has to think about it, and Superboy’s never really thought about how it might feel to be shot down by someone because, in reality, he could probably have anyone he wanted, if he actually used his powers to do so. But, Tim smiles at him. “Then do it.” He has to grin before leaning down and kissing Tim the same way that Rose kissed him in the simulations, and it’s better in real life. Everything is better in real life.

His phone starts ringing and he has to stop, because even if he wanted to ignore it, he can’t because it’s Red. “Do you mind if I—”

Tim shakes his head, and he’s still kind of smiling, so Superboy smiles back at him while he answers his phone. It’s an automated voice talking. “Facial recognition scans have proved positive. Tim Drake is Red Robin. Support will be arriving for containment in five, four, three…” He drops the phone and runs at a speed he didn’t know he had to block Tim from the tranquilizing dart that he knows was shot from a window about fifty-five yards away from their current location. Red Robin could defend himself, but Tim Drake?

Tim Drake is human, and it’s very, very hard for Superboy to believe that he has to capture him.


End file.
